


Uniforms (Day 15)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Military Homophobia, Military Uniforms, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Little did Luz know that every time he turned around in his own dress uniform or bend over that the looks of one certain soldier followed him. Because it was a nice uniform, after all.





	Uniforms (Day 15)

It was crazy, he knew that. They all wore them. They had to. It was their job to wear them and be proud of them. And he was. He was so fucking proud to have his wings, to wear the uniform of the United States AirForce. The uniform of a paratrooper. Finally, he was one of them, even though everyone had said different things back home.

So, yes, he was proud to wear this uniform, he liked it. But even Luz knew that it was something different to like a simple uniform because he finally got to wear it and to like the uniform on someone else. It wasn‘t only perverted, but also dangerous. He had a cousin, once, who admitted that he liked men. The last time Luz heard of him he was somewhere in Italy, a decade ago.

If the other man would ever find out, that Luz could barely hide his boner every fucking time Luz saw him in his dress uniform, he didn‘t think Joe would think twice to knock his teeth out. And yes, maybe that was part of the attraction, too, the air of danger Joe seemed to carry around him. And he had nice eyes. But the uniform, it was just so fucking perfect on him. And even though Luz would do a lot of things to see Joe out of it, he would do even more things to have Joe wear them while kissing him. A man could dream, after all, no matter if they ever became true.

Maybe he should visit his cousin in Italy, someday.

 

 

Little did Luz know that every time he turned around in his own dress uniform or bend over that the looks of one certain soldier followed him. Because it was a nice uniform, after all. That was the only reason why Joe kept looking at him. At least he told himself that. Even if they all had the same uniforms and, even though Winters was a nice view, the uniform on Luz just had something.

A man couldn‘t find another man attractive. That was just something perverts did and he wasn‘t a pervert. His mother would cry if he would ever say something like that and he loved his mother too much to do that to her. And his mother was already so proud of him. The first one in his family who had the chance to be someone. And then there was the fact that perverts got beaten up. In the military, prison (where perverted belonged), in his hometown.

So yeah, the uniform fit Luz. That was a fact. A fact a man could admit without any problems. Everything else would be the thoughts of a pervert and he wasn‘t someone like that. For that, he worked too hard, worked too hard to be here, to be a paratrooper. To be someone. A man could dream, sure.

But he would rather die than admit to anyone that he did that sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
